


My presence is a present

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Injury, M/M, Reunions, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco is determined to spend Christmas at home, injury and medical advice be damned, but he could do with some help getting out from under the christmas tree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	My presence is a present

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Lying under the Christmas tree to remind all my family and friends what a gift I am.
> 
> I know Christmas is ages away but have some yule time feels anyway.

Draco moved slowly and carefully in the silent house. The soft glow from the Christmas tree lights giving him just enough vision to avoid the coffee table and show the abandoned cup sat on it’s surface. Cradling his arm close to his chest he made sure not to jostle it with each gingerly taken step. The healers had been quite adamant that he stay in St Mungo’s but there was no way he was missing christmas or going another minute without seeing Harry.

However the stairs had looked like a far too daunting challenge so he’d turned into the living room called by the warm glow of tiny white lights. There he had spotted his favorite armchair and inch by inch he was getting closer to it. He could settle down there, maybe rest his eyes for a minute or two before trekking upstairs.

Perhaps he could just wait down here, Draco considered as his arm gave another dull throb of pain. He didn’t want to disturb Harry by banging around too much since knowing Harry he hadn't been sleeping well while Draco had been off on his mission.Harry would appreciate a few extra minutes of sleep and Draco could catch his breath. Speaking of sleep he was feeling a little tired himself. His head fuzzy from the cocktail of potions he had been forced to take, maybe he should take a short doze just to stop the room from wobbling. Just a few more steps he thought, the hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages reaching toward the armrest. He just needed something to hold onto and he would be fine.

Draco could never be sure if it was the sudden brighteness of the lights coming on or the voice bellowing to freeze that caused him to jump back. He did know that it was a fold in the rug that made him fall backwards, one arm pin wheeling in an attempt to regain his balance. A failed attempt as he fell half on the tree, before sliding to the floor so that the spiky branches dug into his shoulders and scratched his neck and cheeks on the way down.

"Draco? What are-," Harry began as he rushed forward, wand hanging limply as his side, only for Draco to cut him off with a sheepish smile.

"Merry christmas, I didn't have a chance to get you a present but you have to agree that I'm the best gift you could have."

The snorted laugh that escaped Harry's lips sounded a little like a sob as he dropped to his knees, his wand rolling away as he reached out his hands towards Draco. The hug Harry had been about to give him morped into hands gently placed on his cheeks as Harry’s gaze raked over Draco, taking in the bandages on his arm and held in place by a sling. After his rough landing it was throbbing painfully but Draco continued to smile anyway as he soaked in the warmth of Harry’s touch. it was, in Draco's opinion, better than the strongest pain potion and in an instant his discomfort drifted away as he lost himself in Harry’s worried expression.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead before resting his against it.

Closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh at being home and with Harry Draco muttered, "Just a small miscalculation, I'm fine."

Harry pulled back to stare hard at him, "You didn't insult a hippogriff again did you?"

Draco tried to scowl at Harry but the grin on his face and the gentle teasing in his tone resulted in a smirk. He’d honeslty missed their banter while he had been away and relished seeing Harry’s eyes lighten as his worry faded.

"No, I've learnt my lesson when it comes to those bloody chickens. As I tried to leave my cover was blown and I caught a nasty hex before I managed to reach the portkey to bring me back. I'll be fine with a bit of rest."

"Which I assume you should be doing at st mungos?"

Caught Draco didn’t bother to deny it and gave a small shrug before letting out a hiss as pain flared up his left side. Just when would those pain potions kick in, he thought as the ache only seemed to grow worse with each passing second.

"You could have sent a message and I would have come to you,” Harry pointed out as he frowned and looked over Draco again checking for any other bumps or brusies.

“It's Christmas,” Draco argued as if it gave him an excuse for being reckless. As Harry nervously chewed on his lip Draco let out a sigh and drew him closer with his good arm. “I wanted to be here with you not some smelly hospital room. Christmas is for spending time together with loved ones.”

"Having you here is a wonderful gift so I won't make you go back. However, you need to rest, and not under the tree," Harry told him before his lips captured Draco's. It was a soft kiss that spoke silently of worry and grief and told Draco how sorely he had been missed. He made the kiss last as long as possible until the dizziness in his head became too much for him to focus and he let Harry’s mouth slip away from him.

Once the kiss was broken Draco remained sat for a minute to take a few deep breaths before allowing Harry to pull him onto his feet. The room spun as blood rushed to his head but Harry was there to steady him with a gently hand on his back as they headed to the sofa. Once Draco had been placed down comfortably Harry cuddled up beside him letting out a tired yawn.

"Merry Christmas,” Harry muttered as his eyes drifted shut.

“Merry christmas," Draco replied before pressing a kiss to Harry’s messy curls, full of joy to be back where he belonged. For the first time in weeks Draco could relax and a moment later he was fast asleep.


End file.
